gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Taka's concubines
Throughout his entire "rule", Taka was well known to have kidnapped, tortured, abused, raped, and even ate some of these very unfortunate victims. As time passed by, Taka had managed to gain 19 particular slaves that would serve his (and occasionally even the rest of the "pack"'s) every needs. These 19 dogs - 18 females and one neutered dog "made into a female" - were to be known as Taka's concubines. While they were originally meant to be Taka's personal slaves, it was no secret that these dogs would even hand their services to others in the "pack", whether they liked it or not. Roles in the "pack" While their primary role was to appease Taka in any way he deemed fit, they would occasionally be forced to give the other dogs some service to ease the tension. While most Leaders would usually be more worried about letting their bloodline exist, Taka honestly didn't care if any of the females got impregnated with the other dogs' offsprings, and was only into mating if it meant some "harmless" fun; despite this, Taka made absolutely sure during the first few days of breaking these concubines' minds that only he was allowed to have his way with them. If they wound up pregnant during these first few days, it honestly didn't bother him much. While their only real role in the pack is to appease some of the other males, they did serve another role as well; they were used to also carry out Taka's bidding, whether it be murdering potential contestants or gaining information about the other packs' current actions. List of Taka's concubines Taka's concubine #1 - The very first of the bunch. Formely a member of the Amazonians, #1, or Ida as she was once known as, lost her status as a high ranking female when she was ordered by Maikki to venture into the Predators' territory to get more info on them, only to accidentally stumble across Taka himself, who managed to flirt with her, lying about who he really was. Ida bought the whole thing, and had no idea that the moment she went with him the Xolo would force himself upon her. As such, she'd started to thrash around violently, but the thinner dog still got what he wanted. After giving birth to the pups that had resulted from that particular rape, Ida became a completely different dog... What sets Ida apart from the other concubines is her apathetic mind, as she never once bothers to warn any of his other victims of their impending doom. Of all the other concubines, Ida was one of the much more willing females to even go ahead and eat pups, especially #6's. Breed: Aidi Dog. Taka's concubine #2 - The second concubine, and for a brief time even the youngest of the original five until the arrival of #4. Of all the other concubines, #2 is perhaps known as the most loudest and childish of the bunch, even a bit obnoxious on some occasions. #2 is also the one most afraid of the other dogs putting their moves on her, so when Taka's interest would dwindle, she'd try anything in her powers to make him notice her again, including giving him the fresh meat of other dogs. Breed: Taka's concubine #3 - Breed: Taka's concubine #4 - The fourth, and the youngest for a short period of time until Taka started to collect more females. Not much is currently known about her past before becoming one of Taka's concubines, other than the fact that both she and #6 were best friends before either one of them became concubines. Afterwards, they grew a lot closer to one another, to the point that #4 even mistakenly found herself seemingly falling for the other female - in reality, her mind was just playing tricks on her, as the other female was the closest thing to an emotional bond the other have had since joining. Breed: Shikoku ken (NOTE: Not Koga. Think of Jerome's helpers in the GDW anime.) Taka's concubine #5 - The fifth. The daughter of one of the dogs from Yugoslavia who originally looked for Vučko, #5 has gone into history as being one of the few of Taka's concubines who'd managed to escape successfully to rejoin her old group (or, in this case, her mother). Whatever happened to her afterwards is currently unknown, as both she and her mother left for their country afterwards. Breed: Croatian Sheepdog. Taka's concubine #6 - The sixth. Unlike #4 and some of the other females, #6 had a bit more of a story to herself: originally a pampered dog (though not to the same extents as #11), she eventually came to befriend the stray dog known as #4 to the point she regarded the younger dog as her little sister. When she was unable to find #4 one day, #6 left her home to try find the other, only to be confronted by Taka. However, rather than fully succumb to his lies, the female started a bit of some mind games of her own with the other... something which baffled the other, but made him want her even more nonetheless. Even after managing to find her step-sister, #6 didn't see a reason to leave anymore after finding herself liking the attention she got. This all came to change when, after suffering from a bit of beating from some of the other males, she met a Karelian Bear Dog by the name of Seppo... Breed: Akita-Saluki mix. Taka's concubine #7 - Breed: Taka's concubine #8 - Breed: Taka's concubine #9 - Breed: Taka's concubine #10 - Breed: Mastiff mix (NOTE: Think Lucy.) Taka's concubine #11 - The eleventh concubine. Spoiled rotten, #11 always have this tendency to think too highly of herself, especially since she's viewed as one of Taka's personal favorites - after #6 of course - which means that she is pampered a lot more than some might think. Breed: Possible Great Dane mix. Taka's concubine #12 - Breed: Mix. Taka's concubine #13 - Breed: Kai Ken. Taka's concubine #14 - The fourteenth concubine, and the alleged neutered male. A closeted homosexual, before becoming another part of Taka's collection, #14 was once a very promising figure in the "pack", and was viewed as a possible contestant to the Xolo's alleged position. It was his idea to let Allen join for a brief time; during that extremely short period of time, the Basenji found himself enamored with the white Labrador's dark side, especially when he tried to dominate him. When Taka got wind of this, he not only brutally neutered #14, but even "made him into a female" - exactly how he did that is currently unknown, although it could've just been a brief reference to a simply rape. After only a few rounds of not only serving Taka, but even some of the other males under pressure by the Xolo himself, #14 left to join Fallon's pack. While being a part of the pack, the Basenji became enlightened in their ways, and even found himself falling further in love with Allen, even after discovering about the white Labrador having feelings for Kia. After a few series of events, some parts of #14's mind finally started to crack, and he started some secret negotiations with his former pack... Breed: Basenji Taka's concubine #15 - Breed: Taka's concubine #16 - Breed: Taka's concubine #17 - Breed: Taka's concubine #18 - Breed: Taka's concubine #19 - Breed: Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Minor characters Category:Other dog breeds